Some Things Never Change
by CaptainDorito
Summary: The Trio are seniors in high school and come across another one of Dash's bullying acts and Danny intervenes. Features a bit of Sam's inward feelings for Danny that she has yet to confess. Currently a oneshot that's been on my mind for a while. There isn't a "Danny Stands up to Bully" genre so I made do with what I have been provided.


**Hi! Just a little one shot featuring the trio. Took a few weeks to write and I had to force myself to upload it because this is a first! Well, not really I have other stories, but they just haven't been put up…anyway hope ya'll like it!**

 **Word Count: 1491**

 **Some Things Never Change**

 _Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Danny Phantom. Wish I did though._

I sat quietly in my seat towards the back of the classroom. Eyes sweeping towards the door every so often. He was already 10 minutes late at this point. A pair of turquoise eyes framed by thick Ray Bans met my gaze and we shared a knowing look. I drummed my fingers idly against the desk and dragged out a sigh as Mr. Lancer droned on about something related to Shakespeare. I wasn't paying much attention, all too focused on when a certain raven haired boy would decide to make his entrance. I half-heartedly took notes, only because I knew he would need them. Five more minutes had passed when the door was opened with a bit too much force and swiftly caught by the same hand that caused the abrupt motion before it could slam into the wall awkwardly.

A slightly tasseled looking Danny Fenton threw Mr. Lancer an apologetic grin and the teacher responded with a roll of his eyes and continued to carry on with the lesson, all too use to the boy's failure to ever make it to class on time. He found his seat closer towards the front of the class and turned around and gave me a quick smile before whipping his attention back to the board. I struggled to hide the blush that crept up onto my cheeks and ducked my head down and pretended to take notes after returning the smile. I honestly have no idea what has come over me these past few years but it's getting irritating. I've of course always had feelings for Danny, some things just never change, and even with my efforts to contain them, they only seem to grow every year making it a lot more difficult than I felt like it should be. Shaking my head, I redirected my attention towards the lesson and fought to keep my mind from drifting off to my longtime friend. ' _Friend. That's it and that is all that there is to be'_ I reminded myself hotly.

The bell soon rang for school to be dismissed and I stood up abruptly and quickly made my way out of the classroom to avoid further blushing. I twisted the lock for the second time on my locker only to be frustrated by it refusing to open again. Frowning darkly, I muttered a curse under my breath and went in for trial three when I heard a familiar, baritone voice, "Having trouble there Sam?" I turned around and automatically looked up to find my best friend smirking down at me, blue eyes glinting with amusement. "No", I huffed and turned around and proceeded onto trial four when he reached over me and removed my hands from the lock, phasing his hand through it, and easily opening it all while hitting me square in the pride. I mumbled my gratitude and stuffed my books in the locker.

Tucker met up with us at the lockers and immediately turned to Danny and began to inform him of some new video game that had apparently came out recently. Danny's excitement matched Tucker's and he eagerly listened in on the details. His attention however began to turn towards a different matter. His thick brows furrowed slightly and he looked to be listening in on something. I folded the corner of the book I had started to read and matched his expression, throwing a glance at Tucker who only shrugged. Danny spun on his heal and calmly began to make his way down the hall, Tucker and I followed curiously. "Danny what's wrong-", Tucker was cut off when Danny held up a hand, then gestured towards a blond jock who had just caught the collar of a freshman's shirt, yet another example of things that never change. Even though they should. The younger boy's books had been scattered across the floor. I bent down and collected the kid's belongings glancing warily up at Danny as he took confident long strides towards the jock. Trying to contain his anger he casually approached the scene, "Hey Dash, how about you just leave him alone, man", he commanded more than asked.

The blond rolled his eyes, "Stay out of it Fenturd."

Danny breathed harshly and clenched his fist, resisting the urge to strike. "Come on Dash, just go and find something else to consume your time, there are better things to do", he began to place his hands between the two to pry the bully's grip off of the younger teen's shirt but was met with a strong shove to the chest. "I said stay out of it Fenton." Tone harsh, "Listen I can give you a beating instead if you'd prefer", Dash joked.

"I would prefer neither Baxter. But sure I'll take the latter", he responded with a defiant gleam in his wintery blue eyes. Taken aback by the unexpected answer the jock dropped the kid and Tucker stepped in and guided him over to where I was standing and I handed him his back pack, items replaced, the boy looked up and whispered a quick 'thank you' before looking over his shoulder with a slight mix of awe and gratefulness towards the heroic senior. Dash watched the freshman hurriedly make his get-away and turned back to Danny and fixed him with a hard glare.

"Looks like you got your wish, _Fenton_ ", he spat his name acidly and gripped the front of the taller teen's red jacket, pulling him close, gritting his teeth and over all looking flat out foolish, but I continued to watch the scene unfold. I could step in, but I'd like to see how this goes. Ever since Danny won a little height over Dash, the insecure football player had felt threatened of his "superiority" over Danny, having been his tormentor since freshman year. I glanced over at Tucker, who was leaning against the lockers with a bored expression as he typed on his PDA.

Honestly this whole thing was comical, Danny could squash Dash any day, although he didn't. But, he did not allow Dash to push him over like he used to. It was when I expressed my annoyance to Danny that he couldn't use his powers on him, _and_ on top of that, refused to defend himself period. Eventually I just told him "Listen don't kill him. But have a little pride in yourself, make _some_ kind of reputation of yourself." He pretty much got the idea, and seemed a little relieved that both Tucker and I were agreeing to something that he had been thinking about for a while.

I watched him chew the inside of his cheek, restraining the impulse to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Dash, as much as I'm enjoying this little intimate moment we're having, I was told to pick up some groceries on the way home and my mom is gonna be pissed if I don't get there soon, got family coming over. You know how that is", he teased cockily and I didn't even try to hide the smirk that occupied my black stained lips. Tucker groaned, "Danny, the bell rung like 10 minutes ago and I need to stop by the game store before it closes man can we hurry this up?"

Dash's face twisted with confusion and annoyance. He reeled back and attempted to throw a punch at Danny's gut, but his fist was easily caught and his arm was promptly held firmly against his back. I chewed my lip and picked off the chipped remains of my maroon colored fingernails, this was beginning to drag on. Pride now completely broken down, seeing his attack stopped with little to no real effort Dash Baxter gave a final shove that barely shifted Danny from his spot, muttered a few choice words and threats before swiftly turning on his heel and shoving his way past lingering students in the hall. We soon made our way out too.

"Hey I'll meet you guys at Tucker's house for game night later than usual alright?" Danny said as he led us to an empty alley, changing into Phantom after carefully scanning the area.

"What? What do you have going on tonight?" Tucker asked curiously while adjusting the red beret atop of his head.

"My family is coming over remember?" He said, now hovering a few inches above the ground.

I furrowed a brow, "Wait, you're actually having family over? I thought you were just joking back there", I said, voice laced with amusement. He laughed, "No, I wish I was joking, unfortunately my Aunt Lisa and Uncle Clifford are coming over with all of their lovely children", sarcasm evident in the way he described his cousins as lovely. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Alright Fenton, well don't be too late, you know I have to be home by 11:30 or my parents will have my head."

"Yes ma'am", he gave a mock salute and took off into the sky.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi! I'm CaptainDorito! Been on the site for a little while, just never uploaded a single thing, I usually just read and review other people's works. Very critical of my own stuff so I was very nervous in uploading this. If you liked it awesome, please let me know. If you didn't feel it cool, kindly tell me how to fix it if you would-this was edited quite a few times, but there are parts I'm still unsure about myself. If I get good feedback or some helpful criticism I may make it a story if I ever come up with a solid plot, or I may leave it as a one shot and work on something better. Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
